1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a nanodot and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a nanodot having a self-assembled monolayer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoparticles have a surface effect, a quantum size effect and a quantum tunneling effect. Therefore they have unique electrical, chemical and physical properties and may be applied in many aspects, such as in the optoelectronics field or the biological field.
For example, the carbon dot is a conventional nanodot. It exhibits multiphoton fluorescence and thus is suitable for application in an optoelectronic device and in intravital imaging such as the detection of biomolecules in vivo and the real-time monitoring of enzyme activities. However, the preparation process of the carbon dot is complicated and needs harsh conditions. Besides, it is difficult to control the resulting carbon dot size. Therefore, a simple and size-controllable process for preparing a nanodot is needed.